Sound From Deep Within
by AriaChronos
Summary: Oneshot. Tsuna is still not sure whether to take the position as Decimo. In middle of his doubt, he is comforted by none other than his own self, the other Tsuna with orange eyes. Read and review, and I'm not good at English. Don't own KHR


To begin with, it was a normal night. The night sky was cloudless, allowing the stars to shine brightly. It was very quiet, very still, and very serene.

At least for Sawada Tsunayoshi, his life was supposed to begin normally. But after the arrival of Reborn, the Satanic mafia tutor, the normalcy seemed to be long gone. Never in his life Tsuna would imagine himself being the head of largest Mafia group in the world, being under life or death situation that seemed to come out of the blue, and the potential of taking people's life away. And, never in his life Tsuna wanted to have that kind of life.

_SMACK_

"OW!" the brunette yelped in pain.

Yet another smack in the head in middle of lecture session by Reborn. Currently Tsuna was in his bedroom, sitting on his table with every kind of Italian books Reborn could find in his collection. The schedule for the day was Italian language lesson.

"If you keep hitting me like that, I'd ended up with memory loss, Reborn," cried the poor boy in pain.

"That'll be good, so we can empty your brain from any unnecessary thing and make room for the vocabulary," replied Reborn as he swung his mallet around, "Dame-Tsuna, I'm already being nice by giving you two hours to memorize the basic structure of Italian instead of two minutes."

"Which part of it is nice? I'm a Japanese, you can't just expect me to speak Italian in matter of hours!" protested Tsuna.

"Whine to me again, and I'll empty your head for real. Perhaps the only way for you to stop being a loser, is to refill your brain completely," Reborn threatened when the Leon-mallet turned into gun, "Remember, Italian language is vital part since you're the head of Italy Mafia."

"HIEEEE!" shrieked the poor boy as he tried to shield himself with his hands, "How many times I have to say it? I don't want to be Mafia!"

Instead of yelling or smacking, Reborn just took a deep sigh. His hat lowered more to cover his eyes to point out his disappointment.

"After so many hard work and sacrifice, do you still want to bring that up, Tsuna?" asked the Arcobaleno, "We already went this far and we did discover that you have the power. You're destined to be Vongola Decimo, why is it so hard for you to see?"

It was one of rare time Reborn tried to work his philosophy through words instead of fist. The reason for it, because he could see it in Tsuna's eyes. Despite knowing that he had this great power inside, Tsuna was in denial, and would always be. And it wasn't a shocking news at all. The boy, since his birth, hated violence.

"It's true, and I'm still surprised that I have this power, in fact I still can't believe I'm capable of it..." Tsuna muttered. He looked at his hands, and the memory of numerous perilous battles flashed in his head, "You said that I'm the Tenth, yet while I'm still not officially the head of Vongola, I already hurt so many people, with these hands..."

"Those people deserved it," Reborn said.

"_Still_, Reborn, it doesn't feel right, at least I do. Forget about the fight," Tsuna said, "Are you sure that I'm capable of this? Reborn, you already said it, I am a loser. Unlike Gokudera-kun and the others, my power comes from the Dying Will pills. I can't do anything on my own."

"Stop it right there, and don't ever bring this up again," threatened Reborn as he put his finger on the trigger, "I came all the way here to teach you. Feel free if you want to turn back, but I won't let you to. Because I already taught you this far, and I don't want it to be wasted. I believe you don't want to disappoint the Guardians, do you?"

Tsuna knew that arguing with Reborn would be useless. Despite the appearance, the baby was far older than him, and always right. Even if he was wrong, he would tell you that he was right.

"It's getting late, we'll continue this tomorrow after school. No loitering around and come back home straight, because I'll drill you until you finish the first book. Understand?"

"Eeeh, but tomorrow I will hang out with Gokudera-kun and..." Tsuna began to protest, but it died when Reborn shot a death glare, "HIIEE, fine, fine, I get it!"

About ten minutes later the light in the room turned off. Tsuna lied on his bed while Reborn was already fast asleep on his hammock. Tsuna couldn't fall asleep yet, as numerous questions began to flood his head.

_It's like Reborn said, Gokudera-kun and the others, they all look up to me, expecting me to lead their path. But, are they seriously putting their faith in this no-good boss? They surely can have better future with another person as their boss. Why do they follow me? What is it that they see in me...?_

* * *

Without realizing it, Tsuna already slipped into blissful slumber. When he opened his eyes though, he was in some kind of void space.

"Where is this...?" he questioned.

Suddenly he felt a presence behind him. The brunette slowly turned around...to find _another him. _Yes, another Tsuna, the one with orange eyes and orange flame flickering on the forehead.

"HIEEEE?!" shrieked Tsuna in panic.

"Wow, calm down, it's only me," the other Tsuna tried to reason with his other self.

"S-s-sorry, but...but you...you are..." stuttered Tsuna, still in deep shock.

Blinking his eyes few times, he scanned the other boy before him from head to toe, then from toe to head. No mistaking it, it was really another him, his HDWM self. The HDWM one simply stood still while Tsuna stared at him in shock.

"I think you already know who I am," answered HDWM Tsuna with his deep and calm voice.

"Is this...is this dream...?" asked Tsuna in disbelief.

"Well, I cannot answer since I'm not sure myself. But if this is a dream, we can say this is a good one," replied the other Tsuna with a smile, "Am I right? Now that you finally can meet _me,_ want to use this rare chance to chat?"

A second later, both Tsunas were sitting side by side in the dream world. HDWM Tsuna was staring to the void space with his hand under his chin, while Tsuna still couldn't get his eyes off him. He had never imagined that it would happen, that he was able to meet face to face with other him. The other Tsuna who was supposed to be his own self _only _if he swallowed the Dying Will pill.

"It's weird, isn't it?" HDWM Tsuna spoke, "That you can see me and talk to me. You must be thinking that I can't be exist, am I right?"

"N-no, it's...uh..." stuttered Tsuna, while it wasn't surprising that his HDWM self could know what he was thinking. They were after all, the same being.

"There's no need for you to be scared of yourself."

"S-sorry...so...uhh..." paused Tsuna. He knew that he should say something, but what? "Um...how long have you been...uh...you know..._here?_"

_Is that even the right word?_

HDWM Tsuna chuckled, "What kind of question is that? I am _here_ ever since you're born. I am you."

"You're right...I guess..."

Both of them clearly looked the same, but Tsuna could see some difference in his other self. His HDWM self had sharper, brighter, and cooler eyes. He seemed to be smarter, calmer, and more composed. The voice and the way he spoke was also way, way different. He used to look at himself in the mirror while in HDWM mode, but only now he could see that other self from his own perspective.

"But well, I guess you'll never get to see me if only Reborn doesn't come to you, to _us_."

"I'll never get to meet Gokudera-kun and the others if not thanks to him too..." muttered Tsuna in realization.

"We can agree on one thing. He's not that bad," said HDWM Tsuna with a smile.

Tsuna inspected his other self again. The one sitting beside him was strong, cool, dignified, and smart. The quality of leadership was present in him. Tsuna began to remember the time when he was in HDWM mode.

"I...envy you..." Tsuna said.

"Why? Like I said, I am you."

"Not that kind of envy, I guess. I can feel it whenever I'm in Dying Will mode," said the brunette, "I feel like I'm not my usual self. It's like, I can do almost anything. If only I can be like that in class, I believe that all students and teachers will stop making fun of me."

Tsuna curled his knees up and buried his face in them.

"That's right, when I'm you, I feel like I can be involved in Mafia world like Reborn wants me to. Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Onii-san, they all don't have to risk their lives protecting me, protecting this weak and useless me. If only I am you..." muttered Tsuna sadly, "_Why can't I be you?_"

"Stop saying things like that," HDWM Tsuna cut in, "You're not like what you said."

"But..."

The brunette put his hand over the sulking boy's shoulder, "Now, look at me once again."

Tsuna raised his head and looked directly at his other self's orange eyes.

"What do you see at the boy right before you?"

"...I see strength."

"And?"

"...Courage, confidence..."

"And?"

"...Wisdom, very kind heart..."

"...And...?"

"And uh...a leadership..."

"There you go," HDWM Tsuna said, "That's who you actually are."

"But it's not me...! I mean...myself since the beginning..."

"Right, since now there are two of us. But, one Sawada Tsunayoshi exists in this world. Now, let me ask you. Which one of us is known to people around us? Which one of us who lives the memory of Kaa-san, Gokudera-kun, and the others?"

Hearing that, Tsuna was left in confusion.

"The one who is being remembered, admired, protected, is not me. It's you. Let's take Gokudera-kun as example. He might look up to me, but in fact, it's you whom he puts his loyalty to, and so fiercely protects. It goes the same for our other friends."

"But...but why? Unlike you, I am weak and powerless...! Why is it me that they..." stuttered Tsuna in denial, "I mean, I'm not good enough for them."

"You don't understand. It's not the power of the Sky Flame, or a boss, or a Decimo they want to protect. What they want to protect is the boy who constantly smiles. You're the one who laughs and cries with them. You're their reminder that they're still humans even though they live in world of Mafia. You give them the chance to be happy, to be themselves."

Tsuna was left speechless. The HDWM Tsuna talked to him with so much wisdom and charisma, he had hard time believing that it was his own self. Was he that good?

"And, you have to know that those are things I'm incapable of doing. What Vongola needs is a leader like you."

"...Are you sure?" asked Tsuna nervously.

"In fact, Mafia world needs someone like you. I'm here just to serve as your power. You just don't realize how good you are, because you lack confidence," said HDWM Tsuna, "...Is it that hard for you to accept me?"

"W-well, how should I say it? I hate fighting, I hate hurting people," confessed Tsuna, "I always believed that, if I'm unable to help someone, at least don't cause trouble to someone else."

"In the truth, it's always easier to hurt than to save someone," lamented the other one.

"You...do you think I should take the position as Vongola Decimo?"

"It's the hardest choice for both of us. But if we don't take it, who will?" asked him, "Who will fight beside Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, and the others? Who will protect them against the harsh of Mafia world?"

"Right..." nodded Tsuna, "They're my precious friends. If they're gone, I'm not sure what to do with my life."

All of the sudden, Tsuna's body glowed brightly.

"Huh...what...what is this?" asked Tsuna in panic.

"It seems that you're waking up," answered the other one.

"Eh...really?! But..."

Tsuna's body began to float upward, away from his HDWM self. The brunette was panicked, as he didn't know when he could meet his other self again. His hands were stretched out, as if he didn't want to be separated from him.

"What's with that face?" asked HDWM Tsuna with a smile, "We're one being, you know where to find me. Call me whenever you need me, and I'll come."

"Will...will I see you again?"

"I'm always here, no matter what choice you'll make."

"I...uh...I think I still don't understand it. I'm still afraid what will happen if I become the head of Vongola, but..." said Tsuna as his body began to fade away, "I will believe in...in _you__!"__  
_

Hearing that, the other Tsuna's smile grew wider.

_"Thank you, for finally believing in me, for finally believing in your power."_

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna, wake up now! Want the easy way or hard way?!" yelled Reborn with his mallet ready in his hand.

"Stop it! I wake up now!" Tsuna cried as he set himself at sitting position on the bed, "So it's you huh? While I'm having such a good time..."

"What?" Reborn asked in confusion, "What are you talking about? Don't tell me you're having weird dream?"

"Sort of, but it's not like what you think..." Tsuna said as he got up from bed, "Oh yeah, Reborn, sorry about last night."

"What?" now, the Arcobaleno got even more confused.

"You're right, I cannot let this power of mine being wasted away..." the brunette said as he stared at his hands, "I'm not sure about being Mafia, but I just realized that I want to fight beside Gokudera-kun and the others."

Tsuna then turned to look at Reborn. The baby was surprised to see the change in the boy's eyes.

"I've gone this far, I don't want to turn back and disappoint my friends."

Reborn really didn't know what exactly happened to Tsuna, but the baby smiled in satisfaction.

"That depends on how well you receive my oncoming training, Tsuna. Since you already say so..." Reborn said as he adjusted his hat, "I think it's alright if I drill you harder, do you agree?"

"HIEEE...!" the Tunafish shivered, "What...can be worse than everything I've been through?"

"Oh, you will know. Now, wash your face and change your clothes!"

Despite the awesome speech he just delivered, Tsuna was still Tsuna after all. But for once, Reborn was glad that he finally made his decision.

* * *

**Aah, review please :3. Mind you that I'm not an English person, and this is my first KHR fic.**


End file.
